G-Boys
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Gundam Wing Game version! Me, Myself and I decided to try this out.
1. Chapter 1

Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Chang Wufei were shocked when they were suddenly standing in a forest area. None had any idea how they'd gotten here.

"So someone else is here too?" The looked to see a teenage boy drop out of a tree. He had cobalt eyes and a chestnut braid. "Hey, I'm Solo . "

"Woh." Quatra said, looking at the boy. He then smiled, "I'm ..."

"Oh, I know who you all are." Solo said, stiffly. "You're the Gundam Pilots." he ran his fingers through his hair. He had no bangs. "I'm Solo from the Rebel Forces. "

"How old are you?" Duo asked. "Say about ...oh...15?"

"That's right." Solo said, frowning, he pulled out a device. He pressed a button and a see through screen popped up . He pressed another button and got a beeping. "Petey ! Come in Petey!" it kept beeping at him. "Petey, come in petey! Dammit! Lana! Come in Lana! Lian! Chi! Dammit! Anyone! " no one answered just more beeping. He sighed and hung up tucking it back in his pocket. "Okay, that's so annoying." he focused, "So I'm stuck here with five 30 year olds. Great."

Solo wore black form fitting , low riding boy friend jeans, a tight form fitting black tank top that showed his navel, black combat boots and black motorcycle gloves.

Heero wore his signature green tank top and black spandex.

Duo wore a black skin tight sleeveless shirt with a high collar and black jeans and boots. He also wore black motorcycle gloves.

Trowa wore a blue long sleeve shirt , with blue jeans.

Quartre wore a pink button up shirt with a blue vest over it and brown jeans.

Wufei wore a black tanktop, and white pants.

"Ugh." Solo threw himself down on the ground arms behind his head laying on the ground his legs crossed.

"What are you doing?" Duo asked, "Get up lets explore!"

"Nope." Solo said, "If my Rebels come looking for me I'll be waiting."

Screens popped up before each of them and a voice spoke.

 ** _Congratulations, gundam pilots of the ESUN whether past or present . You've been chosen to have your lives become games. Here you'll start from nothing and build everything! You'll be players who can level up fight, gain skills , abilities etc. People you know will show up as you go as will other people depending on what you build._**

"HELL YEAH!" Duo cheered, "We're living a video game!"

"Ugh." Solo got back to his feet. "Quest, build a house ." he read the screen in front of him. He sighed, "We should do it then." They all pressed yes. "Stats!" a screen appeared. "Really, everything is at 0?" he frowned, " Skills! WHAT THE HELL! ALL MY SKILLS ARE GONE!"

"Woh, calm down." Quatre said, soothingly. "We're all in the same boat here."

"I've trained my whole life and it's all gone!" Solo growled marching over to the spot where everything they would need to build a house was there. He'd take his frustration out here. He was soon frowning and holding a hammer.

"What's wrong?" Duo asked, happily, joining him.

"I have no idea what to do." Solo said, "I live on a ... well, I can use this hammer as a weapon and kill you no problem but I have no idea what else it's used for and this is not the type of labor I'm used to. "

"We'll learn together!" Duo laughed, "What are you doing?"

Solo had pulled his device out again and activated the screen. He scanned everything they were to used.

"How do I use these items to make house?" Solo asked, " Narrow search to Earth."

* * *

The five original pilots were shocked when the device began talking to them telling them the first step. They all sprang into action. They got step by step instructions and followed them spending most of the day building the one room house that they would all be sleeping in. Solo was drenched in sweat hammering on the roof. He finally sat back and jumped off the roof . He landed on his feet.

"We completed the quest." Wufei said bordly. "and got Strength and Stamina increases. "

"Ugh." Solo hissed, "I'd rather be practicing my martial arts."

"You fight?" Wufei asked, finally interested.

"Of course I do." Solo scoffed. "Every Gundam Pilot has to know how to fight to defend themselves."

He jumped in to a tree and lay down closing his eyes. He'd be damned if he was sleeping in the same room as those five. He didn't trust them.

"Hey, come down here." Quatre called, "We have to find out how we're going to catch food!"

"Do it yourself." Solo scoffed, He sighed when a screen shot up in front of him.

 **Quest!**

 **You're hungry! Find some berries or apples etc to eat!**

 **Reward: Skill! weapon!**

He sighed jumping down to the ground.

"You're lucky I'm getting a weapon out of this quest." he scoffed at all of them .

* * *

"He's anti social." Heero grunted.

"and you aren't?" Duo hissed back, "it's him!"

"Hush!" Heero growled, "He doesn't seem to know!"

Solo wondered when the quest would be over. He'd gathered two inventory slots full of berries and apples each. He'd used his mini comp to scan to see if they were poison . He was scanning everything trying to find out where he was. He could feel them watching him discreetly .

 **Skill unlocked !**

 **Sense! Passive! You can sense people staring at you and their intent.**

He rolled his eyes.

 **Quest complete!**

 **Skill Learned!**

 **Forging! You can now find and gather food and herbs.**

 **Weapon obtained!  
**

 **Rusted hunting knife!**

"Dammit!" he cursed holding the knife in his hand. "Really? How do you expect me to do anything with this damn thing? " he sat down and ate an apple thinking. They watched him. "Oh, I know I'll make some spears and use them."

With that he was given a quest to find certain sticks and make them into spears. One of the boys had lit a fire he sat around it with them as he worked. They all talked and Duo went into a long winded detail on what video games were .

"We need a medical hut or something." Solo cut in as he kept working. "Yeah, a medical center." he nodded to himself. "Chi will come if we do that." he sharpened the long wooden pole in his lap with his rusted knife.

"Solo is right." Quatre pipped up. "What if one of us , who is not Heero, gets hurt? Trowa only has so much medical training. "

They watched Solo smirk and shared looks.

* * *

Solo started early. He had refused to sleep in the hut they had built the day before. He started working on the medical hut. Trowa joined him first then Heero. They all worked in silence. When they finished they went their separate ways.

Solo was practicing his martial arts from the beginning when he heard someone call out from the medical tent. He went running and meant the others there.

"CHI!" Solo called out then stopped short frowning and huffed. "Dammit, who are you?"

"I'm Sally Poe." The woman said.

"Dammit, Preventers Doctor." Solo spat at her feet making them all jump at the hatred in his voice. "Okay, I bet if extend the damn Medical Hut we'll get another Doctor..."

He was off muttering to himself. He set off in search of everything the quest he'd triggered said he would need to expand the medical hut he could hear them talking amongest themselves. He didn't care he was surrounded by Preventors he needed more Rebels.

* * *

"Heero, we have to go look for him." Duo stated two days later. "He could be hurt! It's been two days!"

Solo walked into the 'camp' pulling a tied boar behind him. He had a huge gnash on his cheek.

"here." He dropped the boar at their feet. "This should last us awhile if you build a food storage. I'm going to work on the medical hut."

"Wait!" Sally cried, "Let me look at that cheek!"

Solo spit at her stopping her.

"Stay away from me Preventor !" he growled. "I wont need you when I get my own Doctor! I have to upgrade your damn hut to level 5 then we'll get a new doctor."

With that he went off to begin working. His cheek stung a bit. Trowa and Wufei came to help him. Solo didn't mind them they were known to be quiet . Trowa hadn't said one word to him since they got here. Half way through the upgrades he was feeling faint. By that night they had the hut at level 5 . It was basically a very long hut. Solo fell on to the ground his vision blurring.

"SOLO!" Heero and Duo ran to him with Sally Poe. Suddenly, they were all jumping back someone had fired a gun.

A Chinese teenager was suddenly rolling Solo over and using a device to scan Solo.

"Dammit, Boss." the teen pulled out a pen sized device and shot a laser at Solo's cheek the Gnash slowly healed. "Okay, one of you help me get her inside. He's got a fever . "

* * *

When Solo woke up he felt as good as new.

"Chi!" he called, the Chinese teen rushed to him. "Finally, you have a gun on you?"

Chi sighed.

"Yeah, I have one." Chi said, the Pilots and Sally were standing near by and listening. "Only the one, boss. I'll hand it over but you have to know I'm not going anywhere unless I can defend myself. "

"I understand." Solo said, motioning to his medical officer. Chi rolled his eyes and gave his boss his gun. "You be careful , boss we have no way of getting bullets made."

"Dammit!' Solo huffed, he began thinking.

"You could..." everyone looked at Trowa, "Build a Blacksmith."

"Do we have anyone who would be considered a Blacksmith?" Solo asked, he suddenly looked like a hopeful kid . He was looking at Chi.

"Uh..." Chi frowned. "Leena, or Luke might qualify ... I mean both are Engineers . " he suddenly grabbed Solo as he went to run off. "Hey, what 's going on where are we?"

"All scans indicate Earth ." Solo told his friend. He sighed, "Fine , I'll try and build you something ."

"Beds would be nice." Chi said, looking around "This is not my normal work area. Tables. I have a good set of my tools with me." he patted the bags he was carrying. "You're lucky I was shipping out on a mission. I'm fully stocked. "

Solo nodded. He had unlocked **Building** on the first day but he didn't think it would work on making things like furniture.

* * *

After working for hours trying to find a way to do what Chi wanted he lay on the ground in front of the sleeping hut.

"I unlocked **Carpentry** " Trowa told Solo "I'll build things for the huts . You go do what you have to do."

Solo turned his head to blink up at the man. He showed no emotion.

"Th-Thanks."

Solo vanished from the camp for a week when he returned he had a large cut on his arm and was pulling a bear behind him. His left arm was hanging limp at his side, he had blood coming from his head.

He noted four sleeping huts had been built.

"SOLO!" Duo yelled, from the roof of the fourth one. "CHI!"

Chi cursed as he rushed to Solo. Everyone was shocked as Chi acted like this was the most normal thing in the world. Chi was soon taking his pen tool out and using it to heal the head wound. Wufei and Heero had taken the bear.

Chi sat Solo infront of the fire and used his Medical Scanner to project a 3-D model of Solo's left arm. He used his pen to shoot a laser at Solo's arm . he watched his model and everyone was surprised that Solo's arm was healing as Chi worked. Chi sighed, he'd thought this might happen when he was told what was up with his boss. He didn't really understand that his boss was a player just that he no longer had any skills he used to have and was as weak as a baby. His boss was very vulnerable and he didn't like that. He was wishing Pete, Luke, Lion and the others were here he wasn't mostly a pacifist and didn't like fighting that wasn't to say he couldn't he just didn't like it.

"You should have taken me with you." Chi finally said, "The guys explained what was going on to me you're going to need retraining. I'll help but you know I'm a ..."

"You only claim pacifism when it suits you." Solo scoffed. "isn't that how I broke my arm the first time?"

Chi blushed crimson.

"Okay, " Chi sighed, "I'll give you that. " he cleared his throat. "I'll still help you get back into shape. Or I'll do what I can until we can get some of the others here."

Solo nodded. That would really help.

"Did you use your gun to kill this thing?" Duo asked. "Oh, nope knife marks. Hey, give me your knife so I can cut this thing up I've only got my gun."

"He has a gun." Solo said, in an unemotional voice. "They've all got guns don't they?"

Chi sweat dropped.

"Now, now, they have to be able to defend themselves, boss." he said, "Don't go stealing their guns. Besides you wouldn't be able to pull the trigger on Yuy's gun, and Barton's is too big for your hand. Maxwell's would be okay for you, Chang's has a trigger that isn't as stiff as Yuy's , Winner's gun would be perfect for you though."

"Don't tell him that!" Quatre cried, " He can't have my gun!"

"Why can't he pull the trigger?" Heero asked.

"Oh, I have on going damage in my hands." Solo said, " Chi's taking care of it. "

Heero frowned. Just what kind of life Solo had lived in his 15 years.

"You shouldn't be doing any building..." Quatre started but Trowa put his hand on his shoulder and shook it. "I mean... Sally says she's going to sleep in the Medical hut , I'm sharing with Trowa, Heero and Duo are sharing and so far Wufei and Chi have been sleeping alone in the other two huts. I'm assuming you'll sleep inside Chi's hut?"

Solo nodded that sounded fine with him. Though he normally bunked with Lian his partner . He was exhausted but allowed Chi to lead him to their hut so that he could rest. He was threatened that he would be woken for dinner. Chi sighed leaning against the outside of the hut. He wasn't used to being solely responsible for Solo. He always had the others to help keep him in line so he didn't get himself killed. This was more work than he was used to. He normally just took care of his Boss' medical needs. He needed Lian, Pete and Rei. They all took care of him. He rubbed a hand over his face he didn't notice that the guys were watching him discreetly as they prepared the bear for dinner and other meals.

Chi walked over to the guys.

"Chang, I need you to help me make training dummies." Chi declared. " Martial Arts dummies to be exact. Boss needs to keep on top of his training or his back muscles seize up on him. "

Wufei shrugged and nodded, following the Teen because it was a good idea they could all use the training . Heero had been wondering what kind of life Solo had had and now Wufei wondered himself. He knew that Yuy had a similar problem do to his 'Self Destructing ' so many times. He wondered if Chi could use his devices on all of them they all had pains from the war.

* * *

Screaming woke Solo who burst out of the hut running toward the screaming.

"Petey!" The gundam boys lowered their guns. A brown haired blue eyed boy beamed brightly as Solo approached him. Chi followed behind him. "That's three of us! Do you have a gun?"

"BOSS!" Chi scolded.

"Yeah, here." Petey gave him a rifle out of a bag he was carrying. Solo equipped it on to his back. Pete was looking around. "I was ..."

"About to leave on a mission." Chi finished, "Yeah, me too. Chang helped me build a training area. Somehow we get Petey..."

Pete frowned.

"I don't get it." he said, "I'm a weapons specialist."

"Wonder what I have to build to get Rei." Solo yawned. "Well, morning work out , boys. "

Both boys saluted by put their fists over their hearts. They were soon doing their normal morning work out. Solo was beginning to feel his muscles loosen up which was good because it was making it hard to play this game/life thing. He hadn't been paying much attention to his stats, levels, or anything since this started he just wanted to get back to his life as soon as possible. Wufei decided to join them then the others decided to do the same. Sally sighed and tried to join them as well. She did have combat training working for the Preventors of course. She soon found out that these Rebels had more training then the Preventors as she was soon worn out. She couldn't believe that Chi was keeping up he didn't seem to be the type to be able to.

Solo was leading everything like he was used to it . She frowned just what was this kid? She pushed herself to keep going through the workout.


	2. Chapter 2

Solo finally looked at his stats. He lay on his stomach while Chi worked on his back. He was surprised. He was level 3. He saw he could learn two skills.

 **Fletching: Learn to make bows and arrows**

 **Tracking: you can follow your pray no matter where they go once you train it up .**

 **Blacksmithing: You can learn Iron work.**

 **Mining : you can mine ore**

"Geesh, what should I do?" he sighed, "None of this is what I want."

"Stop moving around!" Chi bellowed, shocking everyone who was getting check ups. "Hold still!"

"Yeah. Yeah."

Solo chose **Fletching and Tracking**. They could come in handy getting food.

"You better not be planning on doing anything that puts your life in danger." Pete said, standing next to what passed as a hospital bed. He held his own rifle. "Really, Boss, we may not be in our own time but you can still get hurt around here. "

"I"m fine...AH..." Solo hissed as his back popped loudly. Solo was suddenly limp."ugh..."

"Good news." Chi said, "I found the trouble spot. If I work this out it should really help to cure you."

"Why have you never found it before?" Heero asked.

"Better equipment." Chi said, "I'm from the Chen clan of L5. Chen Medical Inc. I use my father's equipment on the Rebels. You could say they are my test subjects. No better place to find people in need of medical attention . All those soldiers you know."

Solo wanted to kill his chief medical officer his back was searing and he couldn't move because his body felt like jelly.

* * *

"You want me to do what?" Pete frowned later . He'd had a bad feeling once Solo announced he was feeling better. "No way! I'm not your chief Intelligence officer. I'm not running around out there just so you can **Track** me! That would be Lian's job! He has to be sneaky and not get caught! I suck at that! "

"Pete , answer me something."

"Sure, boss." Pete said, "What's up?"

"Whose the boss here?"

"You are." Pete said, cautiously.

"Who gives the orders?"

"You do."

"Who follows the orders?"

"I do."

"Now what are you going to do?"

"Go out for survival training?"

"Salute and go."

Pete closed his right fist over his heart. He then took off running into the wilderness. The pilots and Sally were stunned. Solo waited an hour before activating his **Tracking** skill and set off his rifle on his back and Chi's hand gun tucked at the small of his back, and his knife in his boot. He left calling that he'd return with more food and leaving materials that he'd found on his last journey so that they could do some work while he was gone.

"So ..." Trowa said, "Does he often use you guys like this?"

"It's normally a harmless game of Laser Tag or paint ball." Chi said , shrugging. "We have to learn to Track our enemies . "

* * *

Pete cursed as he tried his best to cover his tracks and hide from his boss. He knew he couldn't hold out forever . His record of hiding from Solo was two weeks. Rei could last three and Lian had gone a whole month. They had quickly learned to live off the land quickly. All the rebels were trained this way. He hated this! He really did! He took off running again as he felt someone coming he was silent in his movements.

* * *

"It's been two weeks." Duo whined, pulling on Chi's arm. "Where are they?"

"Pete has gotten better." Chi told the giant at his side. The giant had slicked back red hair and bright green eyes. "He's gone two days longer than he normally does. "

They all suddenly heard a loud scream.

"Caught him." The giant said. His voice was deep and rumbling.

"That was Pete?" Sally asked hand on her chest.

"Yep." Chi said, "Wait for it."

Sure enough two hours later Pete and Solo came back to camp carrying another bear between them.

"LUKE!" Solo waved to him. "Hey, pal come here and take this will you?"

The giant quickly did as asked. Chi sighed and began scanning Pete wondering what Solo had down to catch him.

"Check his ankle." Solo said , throwing himself into a chair, Trowa had made, around the fire. "I caught him in vine trap."

"What the hell is that?" Chi asked sitting Pete down on another chair.

"Well, I read about it on my mini comp. " Solo said, "Then I learned it. I was studying old Earth hunting techniques . You tie a vine to a branch..." he described what he had done.

"So the scream was Pete being hoisted into the tree and hanging by his ankle?" Duo was on his back laughing. "That's brilliant !"

"Yeah." Solo shrugged, "How'd Luke get here?"

"We built the Blacksmith." Heero said, "We also uh...what was it, Duo?"

"Upgraded." Wufei said as Duo was still laughing. " We upgraded our huts. They now have two rooms each. "

Solo shrugged he was now training **Fletching**. Luke was sitting next to Solo clearly a body guard.

Luke was tall around seven and half feet, well built but thin, and silent .

"I"m sorry." Quatre finally burst out at dinner "But what the hell are you?! I mean...It's just..."

"L4." Luke grunted. "Lancaster Engineering."

"Wow." Pete said, "A whole sentence!"

"Chi, please." Solo stated.

Chi hit Pete on the back of the head hard.

"Thank you."

"I'm from L4 too." Quatre said, "and I've heard of Lancaster Engineering. I'm from WEI." Luke nodded. "I'm sorry...but ... you're so tall!"

"You should see his sister." Pete said, "She's so small."

"Yet can throw a wrench better than Rei can throw a knife." Chi yawned. Solo absently rubbed his head. He finished eating. "Going to bed?" Solo nodded. "Okay, but you're bunking with Luke I'll bunk with Pete. He's a better guard for you than I am."

"I'm bunking with Chang and we've only got four huts." Pete yawned. "You sleep in the Med hut it's big enough for you and Sally to sleep on different sides and be no where near each other. "

"Boss!" Chi cried.

"Luke!" Solo yawned, Luke smacked Pete in the back of the head. " Thank you, are you done? " the giant nodded. " Lets go ."

* * *

Solo lay in his nest/bed , where the hell they got the hay was lost to him, and slept. He was in the new room . Luke having literally picked him up and putting him there so he, Luke, could sleep in the room with the door and protect Solo. Solo felt safer than he had sleeping with Chi in the same room. HE closed his eyes and slept. Glad that he could. He normally only slept when Lian was in the room or he was drugged in Chi's Med bay.

Again he was woken to a scream. He ran into the main room.

"LUKE, DROP!"

Luke dropped Duo to the ground. Duo sat on his knees red faced and coughing.

"Well, I guess I should have warned you ." Solo yawned. "What's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Duo coughed roughly. "Your giant here grabbed me."

"You should knock." Solo yawned. "What's up?"

"Nothing." Heero said, grabbing Duo. "I'm sorry he disturbed your sleep." He dragged Duo out and they heard him hiss. "Duo, we agreed it was too early to talk to him. "

"But he has a right to know, Heero!" Duo cried then began coughing. "Heero, come on! I have to tell him!"

Solo rolled his eyes and left the hut.

"Tell me what?" he demanded.

Heero sighed, running fingers through his hair.

"It's ..." Heero sighed. "What do you know about your parents?"

He suddenly had three guns trained on him. Chi, Pete and Luke were pointing guns at Pilots and Sally.

"You better start talking before we start shooting." Pete demanded. "Boss doesn't have any parents. Doc. k found Boss abandoned in an escape pod floating in space and took him in and raised him. "

Solo held his hand up the three of them cocked their guns.

"They will do it." Solo said, "Doc.K said that one day someone would ask about my parents and when they did whatever they said was a lie. So give me a reason to not execute you. "

"That's a lie!" Duo cried, "We wanted you! You were born Dec. 25 A.C. 195! The war had just ended and the stress sent me into labor early. You weren't meant to be born for another two months. Were weren't sure you were going to make it but you survived the night then vanished the next day! We were so worried! We never gave up on looking forward! " He begged the boy to believe him with his eyes. "You're a perfect cross between Heero and I that's how we knew! Heero wanted to wait until we knew you better I just had to tell you!"

"You're out of you mind." Solo said , dispassionately. "K would never lie to me. He didn't find me until i was a year old. So if that's true then how did I survive that long? "

"Do you remember anything before he found you?"

"How would I?" solo countered. "I was a year old." he rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to bed."

* * *

Sleep wouldn't come though. He kept thinking on what they had said even though it didn't track with what he'd always been told he had yet to hear Luke come back in and wondered where he was . His question was answered by the sound of a hammer on the forge. Luke was making something. The noise lulled Solo to sleep sure it wasn't the sound of his gundam being worked on but it still lulled him to sleep. Though he did have a fleeting thought of why his hut was right next to the Blacksmith.

When he woke up his watch told him it was 5 his normal time for waking. He got up and headed out side. He found everyone waiting for morning workouts to start though Sally looked pissed and tired.

They began stretching first then began combat training.

Solo noted that Wufei was watching him rather closely . Duo and Heero noted it as well. They made a point to keep an eye on what was going on between the two.

* * *

Slowly but surely two months had passed Solo was angry that he was not gaining any levels. Luke had made him a sword and he would practice . Wufei had offered him lessons and Solo was slowly improving.

"I want to talk to you about something." Wufei said, handing Solo a wooden cup of water. They had found a place and built a well.

"What?" Solo asked, lately he was so confused around Wufei . He normally didn't have feelings or emotions but then he guessed the cocktail that K normally gave him to control that and make him the perfect gundam pilot. He inched away from Wufei his body was reacting whenever he was near the man and he wasn't used to it."Did I do something wrong during training?"

"No." Wufei said, sipping his own water. "Have you ever heard of Shudo?"

"No."

"Well, does your mini comp have enough power for you to look it up?"

"It generates it's own power so yes." Solo glanced over at Wufei. "Why?"

"I just wanted to know if you would even entertain the idea of engaging in the practice of Shudo." Wufei said, standing. "Look it up and let me know . Take as long as you want. "

With that he walked away. Solo pulled out his mini comp and made the screen appear.

"Research Shudo."

He was soon learning what Wufei was referring to. It just went to confuse him more and he studied up on every aspect of male-male interaction that he could find. He then closed down his mini comp and downed his water he left the cup and began wondering into town.

After two months they had built more huts and random people had appeared moving into them. They'd been asked to build barns, and farms, and a bakery as well. They'd upgraded their store house and now it held more food . The medical hut had been maxed out at 10 and they'd been told they'd only be able to upgrade it more once they unlocked the next era or unlocked the supplies needed. Their houses were now several rooms on one floor. Heero and Duo slept together in one room, while Trowa and Quatre slept in another on the other side of the hut. There was a main room and a third room used by Sally. Chi and Pete shared a room, two beds, Luke had his own room , and the third room was used by Solo. those were the two main huts. Wufei insisted on his own hut but it still had the three rooms and main room.

* * *

Solo let his mind wander as he walked through the town people greeted him with a bow. He and the five other Gundam Pilots were the council in the town. Everyone knew who'd built it and who was protecting it.

"Master Solo." A woman bowed to him. He gave her a blank look. "I was wondering if you could talk to the council about building a clothier."

"I was thinking of doing it." Solo told her. "Bring it up at tonight's Town meeting and I will vote in your favor."

"Thank you , so much Master Solo." she bowed again and hurried off to her group of other women from town.

He sighed and kept walking. He had soon left the town and headed out in to the wild. A quest popped up.

 **Build a wall of wooden spikes around the town to protect them.**

 **Reward: better defense of town, +50 exp , weapon, skill**

"Good rewards." He said, "I'd better get to work."

It took awhile for people to understand what he was doing but when they did they offered to help . Of course their pleas to help fell on deaf ears. The pilots, Luke and Pete showed up around lunch. Solo was making another spike and was already around half of the town. He was leaving room to build of course which was making it take longer.

"What's up?" Duo asked his son with a grin. "Want some help? If we work together I'm sure we can finish by dinner. "

"Got a quest." Solo grunted placing the new spike. "Good rewards. "

Luke and Pete didn't hear which was good because they still didn't know the truth. The six pilots had been told that as the years went on the people they knew would move on and pass away but they would always meet them again. Though the people wouldn't remember .

"Well, come on let us help!" Duo cried.

"Duo, stop annoying him." Heero scolded.

"You can help." Solo said, shrugging. "I was wondering why I was doing it alone."

Just like that they got quest windows popping up in front of them except for Pete and Luke they were his body guards.

* * *

"Yeah!" Duo cheered, "We're done!"

It was getting dark now .

"About time." Quatre whined. "My poor throbbing hands. "

"Learn to use a hammer." Wufei scoffed. "Hey, what's happening?"

The wall glew and became connected better making it seem more like a wall.

"Perfect." Solo said, stretching a screen popped up in front of him.

 **Town Defense : 100**

 **Level up!**

 **Weapon gained! Tomes!  
**

 **Learned Windball!**

 **Weapon gained!**

 **Bronze Sword!**

 **You can now train magic!**

 **You have a magic tree! Right now you only have access to training Magic!**

 **If you want to be able to use magic in different ways Train it!**

 **Mana Training unlocked!**

 **Mana revealed 2000000!**

 **Train! Train! Train!**

 **0/5**

He held a his new sword and tomb. He equipped the sword to his back because he had two weapons slots there. It was now with his rifle. The tomb he equipped to his side.

"Cool so you are a Strategist ." Duo cheered, "I'm an Scout class! Wufei seems to just be a Ninja class, Heero is a Gunslinger class, Trowa is a Berserker class, and Quatre is our Cleric!"

"Okay." Solo said slowly "But why do I get magic? And don't Clerics use magic as well?"

"Yes, " Duo said, "But Clerics deal mostly in Healing magic. Plus they cast different magic then what you can. You're limited to Tomes magic while Quatre can cast different magics out of his staff , buff us up and use staves to heal us. He's broken."

"uh-huh." Solo said rolling his eyes. "So I can use these Tomes and swords. I wont be able to use my guns?"

"Nope." Duo said shaking his head. "Not the way you are now anyway. The only one to be able to do that will be Heero."

"This is giving me a headache." Solo said, "I'm going to lie down. Wake me for dinner."

As he lay in his bed; a bed frame with hay on it, he looked over his stats and skills they were all very good but he doubted that they were near where they had been when he was living his normal life. He could once again choose a skill but he put that off and began getting all the information the screen would give him about his stats, skills , abilities and powers.

 **Blacksmithing: Learn to make weapons**

 **Mining: learn to get ore.**

 **Sewing : Learn to fix your clothes and make new ones!**

 **Tactics: see the battlefield in your head and be able to tell people where to go!**

He chose the last one and decided he wanted more information on it though.

 **You can see the battlefield in you head and be able to tell people where to go but your skill is only level 1 so you suck at it. As you level this up you're less likely to get an ally killed in battle and more likely to succeed in winning. 99.9% chance to get an ally killed.**

 **Can level up by fighting and/or not getting your allies killed in battle.**

Solo groaned and closed the screens and his eyes. Wufei's choice in his mind. He rolled over on to his side and closed his eyes but he couldn't think of anything else. He finally lay there and learned how to train his magic. It would take half an hour per training and had a high chance to fail because his training level was so weak.

Indeed he ended up failing the first four times but finally got **+1 to Magic Training**. He was startled out of his trance by someone knocking on his door.

"Enter."

A moment later Wufei entered his room, shut the door and crossed to the bed carrying two wooden plates and wooden utensils .

"Here, dinner." Solo sat up and turned so his legs were off the bed. Wufei sat next to him and they ate in peace. Wufei noted the riffle and hand gun in the corner of the room while both swords and the tome were on the bedside table he had made for Solo. It wasn't as good as some of the one's Trowa had made but he was working on it. "Are you feeling better?"

"Not really." Solo replied, after he was done eating. He put the plate and utensils on the floor. It was true while his headache had gone away during the meditation he'd used during Training his magic he was now having a problem in his pants. "My headache is gone but now I have a problem I don't understand?"

"Oh, what's that?" Wufei asked, setting his things down on top of Solo's . He looked at the boy up and down then smirked at seeing the bulge in Solo's pants really they had to be painted on. He hid his smirk and met the teens eyes. "It's normal for a boy your age...you've never had one before coming here?"

"K keeps me on this cocktail that trains me to control my feelings and emotions. It helps me be a better pilot. " he was silent for awhile. "This Shudo thing sounds...interesting...but..." Wufei braced himself. " everything I have read regarding male-male interactions of that sort ...say that the males...er...partners taking part in ...that type of ...thing...have to have a level of feelings toward each other and often show them in different ways during the act..."

Wufei sighed to himself so the Teen was emotionally unstable. What the hell? He'd still do this with him. Wufei was confused about his own feelings right now. He'd never been sexually attracted to either Heero Yuy or Duo Maxwell but here he was longing to be around their son Solo. He reached over and grabbed Solo's arm gently and pulled him to his feet.

"don't worry about that." Wufei said, "We don't have to feel anything. I just wanted you to be my apprentice and you always seemed stressed out. I thought Shudo would help you. Why don't you stay in one of my spare rooms tonight so you don't have to put up with the noise over here. I've heard Pete and chi fighting almost every night since they've been roomed together."

"okay."

Solo was soon in a spare room at Wufei's all his weapons secure in his inventory . Wufei was staring at him.

"No penetration. " he heard himself say. he turned to Wufei who was setting a wooden bowl of water and a cloth on the bedside table. Wufei looked startled, "If we do this...no penetration. "

"That's a deal then." Wufei nodded, he could hardly believe his ears. "We'll start slow."

"Like what?" Solo asked.

"Take your pants off." Solo did and noted that Wufei had done the same. They were suddenly laying on the bed with Wufei propping himself up over him. He reached down and took Solo in his hand. Solo kept his response to himself. "Now you do the same to me. " Solo hesitated but did. Wufei let out a low moan he was as hard as Solo. "Now try and copy what I do."

That's how Solo's first sexual experience went. While he made no noise though and did what Wufei told him Wufei moaned and kept his forehead against Solo's shoulder.

Solo's eyes suddenly went wide as his muscles seized up and something shot out of him covering both he and Wufei. Wufei did the same moments later. Solo registered for half a second that this was what was called an orgasm before his brain shut down and they rode it out. When it was over Solo was exhausted. He was seeing black spots in his vision. He registered a cool wet cloth cleaning him off then he was out cold.

Wufei hadn't had an orgasm that strong in years. It'd taken a lot out of him and he wanted to pass out right there but didn't want to push for too much too soon. So he cleaned himself off and dressed he then cleaned Solo off and dressed him. He grabbed the bowl of water and the cloth and left the room shutting the door behind him. Solo was asleep.


End file.
